The Return
by soul of darkness1
Summary: Rukawa and Sendoh started going out after graduation. They officially became a couple when they reached college. Their relationship was going smoothly until…read on! I know I suck at summaries! Please R&R minna-san! Chap 1 is up! ^_^ Warning: shounen-ai


Title: The Return

Author: soul of darkness

Genre: shounen-ai/drama/angst/romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu, [a mention of MitKo, MakiFuji, RyoAya] an eventual pairing…^_^

Part: 1/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. It is the wonderful creation of the *tensai* Takehiko Inoue.

Legend:

"…" –dialogue/spoken lines

'…' –thoughts

[…] –my notes

~*~…~*~ -shifts scene

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first attempt at doing a sort of AU and a non-songfic so please bear with me. I apologize for any typo, grammatical and spelling errors. I am only a beginner at this kinda stuff hence, may you please consider sparing me from your flames. ^_^ I already know that I suck at this…don't rub it in my face more. I am just writing for my personal enjoyment. I was inspired to do this story when I read "How do I love thee" by Lurlene McDaniel and "A walk to remember" by Nicholas Sparks. These are very good books and I advice you to read it if you are into reading love stories. I'm blabbering about things not connected to my fic now. Warning…if you're not into yaoi or shounen-ai, please stop reading this thing right this instant. Remember…I WARNED YOU OKAY? ^_^ Another warning…this may eventually turn out to be a deathfic so if you don't like it, don't read it. This fic goes out to all my friends and especially to the one reading this right now. Thankies! Please R&R minna-san! Enjoy!!! ^_^

The Return Chapter One: A phone call from Dad… 

"Kaede-chan! Wanna have dinner with us over at Danny's?" Sendoh Arika asked his koi Rukawa Kaede after approaching him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ummm…" Kaede hesitated at first. "Okay…but we can't stay too late coz I have to be home early. We have a long quiz in Calculus tomorrow and I still have to study. You know I haven't been fairing well in school because I sleep through almost all my classes. I didn't know that college could be really tough." He continued. [Rukawa has changed ne? He said 5 sentences straight! ^_^ A great improvement!]

"Sure! We will just eat then I'll walk you straight home." Akira smiled sincerely. "C'mon. The guys are over there." He pointed at a group meters away from them, waiting patiently.

The couple approached their university buddies.

"Hey!" Sendoh greeted. "Kaede-chan's coming with us."

"Whoohoo! A quadruple date! Cool!" Miyagi Ryota exclaimed.

"Yeah! Great! What do you think my Min-Kun?" Mitsui Hisashi seductively fluttered his eyelashes [kawaii!!! ^_^] to his lover Kogure Kiminobu. 

"Yah…" Kogure blushed deeply at his lover's previous display of affection.

Shohoku High School's former best three-point player and best point-guard were grinning like idiots. They earned a slap from Ayako's trusty paper fan because of their actions.

"Stop it you guys! It's just a date! It's not like we're doing this for the first time." Ayako explained.

"Ouch! Aya-chan…" Miyagi said rubbing his head. His eyes turned into hearts when Ayako apologized and smiled at him.

"But Ayako, this is our first quadruple date!" Fujima Kenji countered. He was here together with his lover Maki Shinichi. Maki just smiled.

"Stop it you guys! Let's just get over there and eat. I'm starving!" Sendoh halted the arguing group. As if on cue, Rukawa's stomach grumbled. Everyone laughed so hard and Rukawa just smiled, a bit embarrassed. [kawaii!! ^_^]

**~*~*~OVER AT DANNY'S~*~*~**

The group took a seat beside their respective partners. Maki and Fujima were on the right side together with Miyagi and Ayako. Parallel them were Mitsui and Kogure together with Sendoh and Rukawa. They chatted all throughout their meal. When they were about to leave, Sendoh got a phone call from his dad. He excused himself from the table went outside. 

The group continued chatting and laughing that they did not notice Sendoh coming in. He returned with an unexplainable expression on his face. Only Rukawa was aware that something was bothering Sendoh.

"Akira-chan are you alright? What did your dad say? Is something wrong?" Kaede concernedly asked his koi.

Silence.

Kaede look at his love sympathetically. He can see worry beneath his Akira's blue eyes. [Am I right? Are his eyes blue?] 

"My dad told me something important…he told me that… ¾" Akira replied. 

"…¾"

"…¾"

Kaede's face suddenly turned pale and blank. 

**tsuzuku…^_^**

A/N: I finished a chapter Yay! ^_^ I know this chapter is extremely short but I have to cut it there to add suspense to the story. It's gonna get better…I promise…I hope…I'll try! (sweatdrops) @_@;; Please tell me what you think about it! Your comments are very much appreciated! Hope to get feedback from you! Until the next chappy! I'll make the next chapter but I'm not gonna post it until I get enough reviews. I just wanna know if you want me to continue it! Please minna-san! [Now I'm sounding too desperate…hehehe! ^_^] Take care y'all! ^_^

*nanami27- hei Jk! If you happen to read this, GOMEN! Koshino will never appear in this fic…I'm sorry!!! @_@;; I really love 'em but he's just not part of the story. I'M SO SORRY! (sweatdrops) ****


End file.
